


Within my reach (I could have touched!)

by IceCream_Junkie, Killermanatee



Series: Then there's a pair of us! [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: AU for the win!, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Choking, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/pseuds/IceCream_Junkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: After running into Tilly on his way home the previous night, Chris can't seem to stop thinking about her.





	Within my reach (I could have touched!)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the poem _Almost!_ by Emily Dickinson
> 
> This story is for the amazing people on the Pike/Tilly Discord, who are always a source of inspiration and correctly guessed the plot of this story, before we had written a single word.
> 
> Thanks to [TheShorty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShorty/pseuds/TheShorty) for a thorough beta.
> 
> This is the second story of our College/Coffee Shop AU series _Then there's a pair of us!_. It is not strictly necessary to read the previous story, to follow this one, but it won't hurt either. ;-)

As soon as he opened the door, Emily pushed past him and headed straight for the kitchen where the water bowl was waiting for her. Chris followed at a slower pace, hanging the leash up on the coat rack and taking off his running shoes.

He stretched his back on his way through the hallway, his tight running shirt riding up on his hip. As much as he hated to admit it, he was getting too old for late nights followed by early morning workouts. His usual 10k run had taken a toll on him today.

Still, bumping into Tilly last night – quite literally – was worth the discomfort and exhaustion. Filling his glass at the kitchen tap, the meeting once more replayed in his mind. 

Frankly, he had been concerned and a little disturbed by the state she had been in. Walking home at night, drunk and all by herself wasn’t what he considered to be safe for a young woman. So he had done the right thing - escorted her home even though they were only a block from her house and then walked away. 

As difficult as that had been. 

Enjoying the cool water, his eyes drifted shut and he pictured her as she had looked; red curls surrounding her flushed face, lips slightly parted, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. It wasn’t difficult to imagine how things could have played out; kissing her, taking her up on her offer to come inside and falling into bed with her without preamble, because her intentions had been clear enough. After all, Tilly had outright told him that she had dreamed about sleeping with him. No, not just sleeping with him, he corrected himself, she had dreamt about him eating her out in the shower.

Chris groaned. Even now, hours later and exhausted from his run, the images she had put in his head where having an effect on him. The thought of her, back arched, shoulders leaning against the tiles, water running over her soft white curves, one thigh on his shoulder, his hands opening her to his tongue, tasting her cunt… 

He swallowed hard and took another sip of water, before adjusting his shorts, which all of a sudden felt too tight.

Ever since he had overheard her talking about him the first day they had met, he had wanted to prove to her that he could live up to her expectations. He’d caught himself time and again thinking about what he would do to her; how he would seduce her, spread her out on his bed to take her apart, watch her writhing underneath him, moaning his name. He wanted to feel her, taste her, bury his face in her amazing tits and play with her nipples until they were so sensitive that she begged him to stop. Last night he could have had all that, but she had been drunk, so despite his interest, sleeping with her had been out of the question. He really hoped that the fact that she clearly had been thinking about it too, meant he would get another chance. 

Pushing all thoughts of Tilly aside, Chris drained the glass and placed it on the counter. He refilled Emily’s bowl, briefly patting the dog’s head, before he headed upstairs to take a shower. Maybe that would take his mind off the beautiful redhead.

He pulled his sweaty shirt over his head and tossed it in the general direction of the hamper. The rest of his clothes followed suit shortly after. He had just grabbed a fresh towel from under the sink, when his reflection in the mirror stopped him cold. Chris straightened and rubbed at the grey stubble on his cheeks, scrutinizing the other traces of his age, the wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes, the latter surrounded by dark circles, obvious signs of too little sleep. He knew he was in great shape physically; he damn well tried hard enough to keep up with his fitness routine, but he couldn’t hide the fact that fifty was already looming on the horizon. So far he had never been bothered by getting older. But now… 

Why a young, gorgeous woman like Tilly would ever consider sleeping with him was beyond his comprehension. Surely she could find a more suitable partner closer to her own age – whatever that might be. He had very intentionally not asked yet, preferring blissful ignorance for now.

Chris shook his head, berating himself for the turn his thoughts had yet again taken. He stepped into the shower and turned it on, increasing the temperature until the hot water began to soothe the aches from his workout. Running a hand over his face and through his hair, he grabbed the shower gel and started washing down methodically from head to toe, taking time to knead tense muscles.

When his hand brushed against his half hard cock, a vision of a much smaller hand on his member flashed through him, of feminine fingers teasing him with soft strokes. 

“Fuck.” Chris closed his eyes and allowed himself to indulge the fantasy as he wrapped his own hand around his dick, slowly bringing himself to full hardness, while thinking of red curls, blue eyes and pale skin.

He imagined kneading her breasts, lightly running his thumbs over her nipples until they were stiff. He would lean forward to suck one into his mouth, circling it with his tongue before biting it gently, while simultaneously pulling roughly on the other one. He could all but hear her cry out at the harsh stimulation as she would grind against his thigh, rubbing herself against him shamelessly in search of release.

Running his tongue over her breast and collar bone, he would nibble his way up the side of her neck. “Tell me what you want,” his voice a rough whisper in her ear.

She would probably blush furiously at the thought of putting her desires - the need for his cock inside her - into words, but he would make her say it, make her admit she wanted him to fuck her deep and hard. 

Then he would make her beg for it.

In his mind's eye, he saw himself drop to his knees, like in her dream, and use his mouth and hands to bring her to the brink only to ease her back just before her climax, again and again. She would sigh and moan softly at first, but soon the increasingly louder whimpers and groans tumbling from her lips would be accompanied by an incoherent litany of “fuck” and “please”. The thought of her pleading, desperate for him to make her come was enough to make him ache for his own release.

Chris braced his arm against the tiles and sped up his pace, running his thumb over the head of his cock. He imagined bending her over, her hands against the shower stall, nudging her legs further apart with his. 

"You want this?" he would ask, teasingly sliding his tip along her swollen folds, catching against her clit with just enough irregularity to keep her on edge, until she would finally push back against him, demanding more. "Yes! Please, Chris. Fuck me." 

He would run one hand up her spine, grabbing a handful of her long hair once he reached her neck.

With a groan he let his head sink against his arm as he pictured entering her with one thrust, pulling her hair at the same time, hard enough to force her to arch her back. She would scream at the combination of pleasure and pain of him burying himself in her to the hilt over and over again, telling her how good she felt, how he loved to see her on his cock. He could almost hear Tilly moan and beg, overwhelmed by his brutal pace as much as his filthy words, as he tightened his hand rhythmically around his dick, while he fantasized about fucking her rough and fast.

He would let go of her hair to wrap his hand around her throat instead. Chris could feel his balls tightening at the thought of his fingers closing around her slim neck, constricting her ability to breathe. Tilly would gasp, slamming back against him frantically. He would lean over her, running his tongue up her back to her neck, capture her lips in a wet, open mouthed kiss, when she twisted her head to meet him halfway. He would nip her lip, pulling at it with his teeth, before letting go again, then nuzzle his way down to her shoulder, lap at the soft skin and then bite down hard enough to bruise.

He would leave such beautiful marks on her, like red writing crisscrossing her skin, showing she was his. The vision of her entirely at his mercy, begging, crying for more, drove him higher, making him fist himself frantically. At that exact moment he would pull out of her, leave her shaking and needy, begging him for her orgasm. With a low cry and a shiver rising from his contracting balls all the way to his fingertips, he pictured shooting his cum over her body, white ribbons on her creamy skin.

Chris opened his eyes to see the last of his seed vanish down the drain, his dick slowly deflating in his loosened fist. His breathing was ragged and his legs felt even weaker than before. 

What was happening to him? He had never been ashamed of his fantasy life, but this was getting out of control. 

When he had first met Tilly, he had been flattered by her interest. He had only intended to indulge in a bit of harmless flirting, but now he wanted more. The need to have her in his bed, to hear her shouting his name when she came, to feel her shudder and squirm underneath him, was so strong his thoughts constantly circled back to her. It was almost like he was possessed. 

With a groan he took a step back, his neck protesting once again as he rolled his head under the hot water. He had told her that he would take her out to dinner, and although he had initially intended not to rush it, knowing she fantasized about him made him reconsider his plans. Hell, it was bad enough he had to wait until next weekend. If he were able to get a reservation on such short notice, he’d do it tonight. Unfortunately, the place he had in mind was probably already booked out. Resigning himself to the fact that he would have to wait till Friday, Chris turned off the water and decided to properly ask Tilly out for a date first chance he got.


End file.
